


Caperucita Roja

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Frida's Creepy Fairy Tales [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, F/M, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A creepy fairy tale about a young girl and a zombie.





	Caperucita Roja

In Casa de Macho, Rodolfo, Grandpapi and Manny were too scared due to a horror movie they watched.

'' Manny you know horror movies gives you nightmares.'' said Frida

''I tried Frida, we're too scared'' said Manny

''You wanna hear a scary story'' said Frida

'' Frida are you crazy you can't just read a scary story'' said Grandpapi

They heard a thunder crash

'' Once upon a time there was a little girl who bringing treats to her sick abuela.'' said Frida

A little girl notices a zombie rises from his grave.

''Oh, hello, Mr. Zombie. It is good to see you, but I cannot dally for I am on my way to Abuela's house. ''

''Oh, and what a smart girl you are. ''

A zombie pats a girl's head.

However, A skeletal arm suddenly grabbed a girl's head. The arm then walks around her head until it gets to one of her ears, where it tries to seemingly pull something out. It actually felt somewhat ticklish, so a girl couldn't help but let out a chuckle as she protested.

The zombie looked closely into her ear for a second, before pulling back and flipping the girl. When she got back on her hands, the zombie started talking again.

'' Are you kidding me''

A girl giggles and walking

''Aw come on?!

Later.....

A girl knocks on the door

'' Coming said a shrill voice''

'' Abuela what creepy arms you have?

'' Better to hug you''

'' Abuela what big teeth you have? ''

'' Better to eat your brains''

'' A girl and her abuela become zombies and lived happily ever after.''


End file.
